


Sweet As Sugar

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Reylux Network Prompt Exchange, pre-polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastry, drinking, and miscommunication bring three people together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet As Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash/gifts).



> This fic is for the Reylux Network Prompt Exchange.  
> Prompt: “Hux and Kylo overhear Rey talking about having a threesome, but are unaware she’s talking about; herself + a fork +cake”  
> So this became a Modern AU because…well…yeah.  
> Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. This is just for my own (twisted) amusement and not for profit.

It had been a while since Rey allowed herself to loosen up and go to one of the parties that Finn always invited her to. She was a graduate student, constantly busy. She didn’t have time to get drunk and dance on Friday nights.

But, Finn had been bugging her for days about this little get-together. “Everyone is going,” he had said. “You need to let down your hair every once in a while.”

And he was right. She knew about half of the people there. Jessica and Snap were having an intense conversation over glasses of red wine. Finn was draped against Poe like a limpet.

But the two people she wanted to speak to most were huddled in a corner, nursing their glasses: Brendol Hux—he went by Hux—and Kylo Ren

Rey had to admit when Finn had mentioned that they were going to be at the party, she was finally swayed. How could she not be? They were both very attractive. But Rey never knew if either of them were single. People would talk, saying that they were a couple. But they never showed affection towards each other, at least not publically. She wasn’t going to ask.

They could be just friends. Best friends.

The two men were friends of Poe’s; that was how Rey met them. They hit it off pretty well, had coffee together a few times, some good long chats. They were graduate students too: both in the History department. Hux was three years older than Rey, Kylo two.

Rey was admittedly a little tipsy. Okay, maybe a little more than tipsy. Whatever Poe poured into her glass was really making everything fuzzy and wobbly. And she felt a little braver. They were an intimidating duo, so she likely needed some liquid courage to get her to be a little flirty.

“Hey, Kylo, Hux, how are you two doing?” she asked as soon as she got close.

“Rey. It’s good to see you,” Kylo spoke first with an easy smile that made Rey’s insides flutter.

“Rey.” Hux nodded, gesturing with his glass.

“Some party, huh?” Rey said, “How is that paper going, Kylo?”

Kylo groaned, taking a long sip from his glass. “I swear, when this is all over, I am going to light the goddamn library on fire, so I never have to see that stupid hallway and those stupid books ever again.”

Rey and Hux laughed.

And they talked. They talked about a lot of things, sometimes needing to shout over the din of other people.

They were huddled together, in each other’s personal space. It was probably the alcohol, making them gravitate closer than usual

“I’m going to get a refill. Be right back!” Rey said, effectively ending the moment.

Finn intercepted her in the kitchen area, grabbing her arm.

“Oh, hey!”

He handed her a piece of cake.

“Try this out.”

Rey eyed it suspiciously.

“I didn’t poison it, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

She took a bite and her eyes rolled back.

“My God, this is amazing. Where did you get it?”

Finn turned the box around, squinting at the label. “Uh…Naboo Bakery. Yeah. Tir—tiramisu—something.”

Rey’s face scrunched in concentration. The name was vaguely familiar.

“That’s the one on C Street, huh? Near the antique shop?”

“I think? Probably. South side of town.” Finn shrugged.

 Rey sighed, “Thanks for the help, Finn.”

“Hey, that’s what Google is for.”

She took another bite. It was good cake, the best she had ever had. Nice and light, but not overpoweringly sweet. She never described food as ‘orgasmic’ but the word definitely fit the way she felt. This cake felt better than some of the romantic partners she had in the past.

Rey grinned at the thought.

“You are thinking of something. What is it?” Finn prodded.

Rey tapped her plate with her fork. “You know what? I would have a threesome with this cake.”

Finn blinked at her.

“A what?”

“A threesome. And you know what? It’s happening. Next Friday after work, I’m going crazy. I’m going to get one of these cakes and I’m gonna have a threesome with it.”

Finn almost fell over laughing. “Threesome? You and the cake, okay. But what else?”

“My fork, obviously. Not going to eat with my hands.”

He shook his head, watching her with amazement. “Rey Kenobi, having a threesome. I can see it now.”

“I am sure you can,” Rey teased. “It’s going to happen and I will have an amazing time.”

“Perhaps we can join you?” Kylo’s voice sounded behind her.

Rey turned to see both Kylo and Hux staring at her and she smiled.

“Of course! At my apartment?”

“When?”

“Friday night. Probably around 7:30.”

She licked at the frosting clinging to her lips, missing the hungry looks on both men’s faces.

* * *

 

The week went on, getting closer and closer to Friday.

Hux and Kylo had been texting her a lot since the party, to her surprise. She knew for a fact she didn’t embarrass herself, so she must have coaxed them into being friendlier. She didn’t see them on campus at all, but their graduate work didn’t exactly overlap with Rey’s mechanical engineering work. But she couldn’t help but smile every time their names appeared on her phone screen.

Friday came, getting closer and closer to 6pm, when she got off of work. There was a knot in her stomach the entire time, her mind whirling in an attempt to justify what she was planning on doing.  

She exercised enough. She could afford it. She never treated herself.

This was fine. Great, even. And she didn’t have to eat it all at once. She could have a few slices and then have a kickass dessert for next several days.

She tried not to think about the significance of being able to buy a cake and being able to eat it all by herself. She tried not to think about the times where she would go to bed hungry.

Finally, 6pm came around and she was free.

Naboo Bakery was a simple and elegant shop. The woman at the counter gave her a warm smile when she entered. Rey smiled back as her eyes skimmed over the various pastries and cakes in the displays.

Finally, she spotted it. The label said ‘Tiramisu Dream’ in fancy writing.

“Can I get one whole one of these?” Rey asked, pointing at the layered cake.

The woman—her nametag said ‘Padmé’—said, “Of course! It’s a popular one.”

Rey waited in silence as she it up, checking her phone nervously.

“What is the occasion?” she asked, swiping Rey’s credit card.

Rey reddened, suddenly self-conscious. “Uh, it’s for me. A treat for myself.”

Padmé nodded knowingly. “Nothing wrong with that. Lord knows how many of these cakes I have eaten since I opened shop. Definitely fattened up my husband.”

The older woman handed her the paper bag.

“Enjoy!”

Rey nodded with a smile and made a mental note to herself to return.

Her feet took her to a liquor store and she picked up a bottle of cheap white wine.

There was probably something about wine pairings with cake, but she didn’t care. Alcohol and cake, what else could one need?

Feeling a bit like a child who got away with something naughty, Rey made her way back to her apartment.

She shucked off her work clothes, showered, and put on some comfy clothes. She pulled up Netflix and pulled the cake out of her fridge.

She started cutting a slice when her phone buzzed. Annoyance flared and fizzled out, giving way to a tiny grin, when she saw that it was Kylo who texted her.

_“Hey. What’s your address? Hux and I are on our way.”_

Her smile evaporated. She didn’t remember inviting them to her little cake-eating party.

Wait, yeah she did. She was pretty sure that she was drunkenly joking when she invited them over to her apartment. And she was pretty sure that they weren’t going to take up her offer.

“Shit,” she breathed. Her apartment was a mess.

She quickly typed out her address and it was a mad scramble to make her little apartment look neat and tidy.

There were many reasons why she never had people over. One, her apartment was quite small. Two, she generally didn’t have time to keep an orderly living space.

Clearly, her drunken self didn’t take that into account when inviting those two over.

It was probably for the best that they were joining her. She would probably end up eating so much cake that it would make her sick if she was left to her own devices.

The miniscule chance that someone might end up in her bedroom had her straightening out her sheets and throwing dirty laundry into the hamper.

Rey replaced her ratty T-shirt and lounge pants with a tan blouse and grey pants. There was no time for her to fix her hair, barely enough time to apply a little make-up.

She wasn’t entirely sure why she was freaking out so much all of a sudden. These were her…friends? Definitely acquaintances. She could consider them as friends.

Wow, this was only going to be the three of them. She should have invited a few more people. Too late now.

The doorbell rang, making her jump. Definitely too late.

They were just having some cake together and chat. Nothing more. There could be nothing more. She needed to calm down.

Taking a fortifying breath, she opened her front door.

“Hey!” she chirped.

Hux and Kylo looked rather out-of-place, towering at her doorstep. It was a bit consoling that they looked as nervous as she felt.

There was a beat of silence.

“Please, come in.”

They brushed passed her as they entered her apartment. She closed the door behind them and weaved between them, heading towards the kitchen.

Hux called after her, “Do you want us to take off our shoes?”

Rey started and glanced down at her bare feet. She had forgotten to put on shoes. Figures she would miss something. “Ah, yeah! Just leave them by the door. And please sit down.”

She wanted to say something along the lines of “Sorry if my apartment is a bit messy. Honestly, I forgot you guys were coming.” But she swallowed the words and cut three slices of cake.

She took the first two plates and handed them over to her guests. They took them wordlessly, both of them looking rather tense and a bit confused. Rey put it out of her mind and took a bite from her piece as she joined them. It was even better than last week, since she was sober enough to actually enjoy it.

“Well, shall we get this party started?” Rey chirped, sitting next to Kylo on the sofa.

Kylo put is plate on her rickety coffee table, cake untouched, and turned towards Rey. She watched him, confusion plain on her face.

His hand cupped her cheek and she froze. And then Kylo leaned in and kissed her.

Oh.

This was actually happening, right? She wasn’t hallucinating? Kylo Ren was actually kissing her and Brendol Hux was staring at the two of them with a wild kind of light in his eyes.

He bit at her bottom lip and Rey pulled away with a soft gasp.

She blinked, shaking her head as if to clear it.

“Um, I’m kind of confused. Not gonna lie. I didn’t think you two were here to—uh—have sex.”

The two men exchanged a look.

“You said you wanted a threesome, right? Friday night?”

“A threesome,” she repeated slowly, her stomach tightening at the thought.

A threesome, with them? Sure, she wanted it; it was something she didn’t realize that she wanted until it was actually happening. But why would they think—oh.

Realization dawned quickly and Rey was not sure if she wanted to laugh hysterically or kiss him again.

“I was referring to me, this cake, and a fork. That kind of threesome.” She gestured at the three of them. “Not this kind of threesome.”

It was the men’s turn to look sheepish.

Miscommunication of the century, right there.

Kylo made to pull away, a blush dusting the tops of his cheeks.

Before logic and reason could stop her, Rey grabbed the lapel of his shirt, making him freeze.

“I didn’t say that this was a bad thing.”

Rey turned towards Hux, who was still keeping his distance, stiff with a nervous energy.

“Get over here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that happened! Thanks to Juulna for looking this over :D  
> Feedback is always loved and appreciated!  
> Cheers!  
> ~Tiara of Sapphires


End file.
